


Corazon de Asesino

by BlueEyesIce



Series: Corazon de Asesino [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Dragon Age Origins Quest, F/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyesIce/pseuds/BlueEyesIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elissa Cousland la unica sobrevivente de su familia. Esta en busca de vengarse por la muerte de sus padres, con sus amigos quiere lograr derrocar al malvado de Loghain Mac Tir. Pero en su grupo existe un asesino, quien intento matarla por orden de su peor enemigo. Al ella perdonarle la vida, el juro lealtad a la Guarda, pero Elissa desconfia totalmente de el. Podra romper las barreras del miedo para lograr confiar en el?.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pensamientos

**Author's Note:**

> Si te encanta Zevran al igual que a mi, entonces vas a disfrutar mucho esta historia.

Elissa despierta en el campamento con otra pesadilla. Sus ojos parpadeaban y su mente comenzaba a dar vueltas entre miles de pensamientos. La pérdida de sus padres, los Cousland del Pínaculo, le había dejado un enorme vacío mezclado con una increible sed de venganza. Después de haber acabado con el archidemonio su meta ahora era acabar con Loghain Mac Tir. Se levantó del saco para dormir y salió de la tienda. Frente a la fogata estaban Lelianna y Wynne conversando. La Guarda fue hacía ellas y se sentó en un pedazo de tronco de un árbol tirado en el suelo que había frente a la fogata.

"Otra vez no puede dormir Guarda?" preguntó Lelianna calentando sus manos al fuego.

"Nose, son las pesadillas que no me permiten dormir bien" contestó tomando del suelo un extraño libro. Comenzó a ojearlo, página por página, todo escrito en antivano.

"Desea otra posion para dormir Guarda?" preguntó Wynne. Elissa elevó sus ojos del libro para hablar.

"No gracias Wynne, eres muy amable"  
Al cerrar el libro vio el título: 'Amore e Passione' leyó en su mente.

'Que hombre tan poético y extraño al mismo tiempo' pensó con varias imagenes del elfo en su mente, recordando como se conocieron.

~La lucha entre ambos era fuerte. Él por demostrar cuan grandes eran sus habilidades para asesinar y ella solo se protegía a si misma.

"Quien eres?" preguntaba la Guarda haciendo fuerza con las manos del hombre para que las cuchillas no tocaran su cuello.

"Eso mi querida extraña, es algo que no te voy a contestar" el hombre la miraba con sus ojos color amarillos casi verdes.

Elissa pegada al tronco del árbol al que el intruso la tenía prisionera, movía su cuerpo haciendo fuerzas para soltarse de su agarre.

"Crees que me voy a dejar asesinar por ti?"

El elfo sonrió con maldad y siguió tratando de cortar el cuello de Elissa.

"Sabes, no soy una asesina con tus habilidades, pero tengo las mías propias"

Elissa subió la rodilla en un movimiento rápido en el entre pierna del hombre. El elfo se despegó para revolcarse del dolor que sentía en su parte sensible. La Guarda salió corriendo temiendo tenerlo de frente una vez más. ~

"Guarda?" escuchó que le hablaban, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

"Disculpa Lelianna, me decías?"

"Solo le decía que nos vamos a retirar, para descansar un poco" hablaba la pícara de pie frente a ella junto a Wynne.

"Claro claro, buenas noches, descansen" decía la Guarda, ambas se metieron cada una a su tienda.

La brisa de la noche era fresca y las estrellas alumbraba intensamente. La Guarda sonrió al ver como el cielo lograba tener tanto brillo.

"Sabes que es muy tarde, hace un poco de frío aquí afuera" hablaba una voz masculina a sus espaldas. Elissa giró la mitad de su cuerpo y vio a su amigo sin nada de su armadura puesta.

"Alistair"

El pelirubio se sentó junto a ella con su pantalón y camisa de algodón. "No puedes dormir?"

"Pues en realidad no"

"Otra vez andas teniendo pesadillas?"

"Si, es que todo esto que ha pasado no ha sido tan fácil de asimilar"

"Lo sé, entiendo. Es demasiado, tantas traiciones, de tantas personas. La muerte de Cailan y tus padres...si ha sido mucho, demasiado diría yo"

Elissa suspiró y puso sus brazos sobre el libro que tenía sobre sus piernas. Alistair enseguida vio el libro, la curiosidad era imposible de evitar.

"Y ese libro, de que es?"

La Guarda retiró sus brazos y tomó el libro para entregaserlo. "Nose lo encontré ahí en el suelo" dijo señalando el lugar.

Alistair lo miraba por todas sus partes hasta ver su título. "Amore e Passione?" preguntó con una ceja elevada.

"Debe de ser de Zevran, eso esta escrito en antivano"

Alistair enseguida lo puso en el suelo. Y se levantó para ir a su tienda, Elissa se quedó viéndole. Segundos después salía con una sábana en sus manos. Fue de nuevo junto a su amiga para sentarse.

"No debes exponerte a este frío solo porque es de primavera, aun así te puedes enfermar" dijo colocando la sábana sobre los hombros de Elissa. La pelinaranja sonrió al ver cuanto se peocupaba su compañero de viajes y batallas por ella.

"Gracias, no era necesario. Sabes que estoy hecha de bronce, soy una mujer fuerte"

"Si, pero eso no te hace inmune a las enfermedades"

En una de las tiendas cercana a ellos una mujer se lamentaba por la pérdida del hombre al que amaba. Sus sollozos se escuchaban en un tono muy bajo.

"Crees que Morrigan logre superar la muerte de Riordan?" preguntaba Elissa mirando hacía la tienda de la maga.

"Pues nose, ella es muy extraña. A veces se muestra tan insesible que parece como si estuviera fingiendo el sufrimiento por Riordan"

"Alistair por el Hacedor!"

"Que?!"

"No hables así. Porque sabes, las personas que se muestran duras y crueles lo hacen solo para protegerse a si mismos"

A una pequeña distancia de ellos alguien los observaba por un hueco de la entrada de su tienda. Alguien a quien le llamó la atención semejante comentario.


	2. El bosque y un elfo

Montaba un caballo, el viento daba en su cabello color naranja oscuro. Era tan largo y tenía tanto brillo, que ni el mismo Alistair lograba disimular su entusiasmo por el mismo. Morrigan enseguida animó su caballo para ir cerca del príncipe.

"Todavía te gusta soñar despierto?"  
El hombre puso sus ojos en blanco y exhaló. Zevran iba a varios pasos tras ella observando el lugar. Las ramas de los arboles se movían con el viento. El sol apenas calentaba, el verano no llegaba. Había pasado una semana del invierno haber cesado.

"Saben que es lo más que odio de estos lugares?" habló Oghren.

"No quiero adivinar, siempre que lo hago dices algo espantoso" dijo Alistair mirando en dirección de un río.

"Ay no digas eso señorita, princesita" contestó el enano seguido de un ruidoso eructo. Lelinna elevó ambas cejas al escuchar tan asqueroso ruido.

"No quiero saber porque hay un elfo dalishlano apuntandonos con su arco" habló Sten observando a la distancia al joven. Todos avanzaron para acercarse a donde estaba el arquero. Elissa se quedó viendo al muchacho fijamente. Se apeó de su caballo, sacó ambas navajas de la parte trasera de su armadura. Trataba de caminar un poco lento para evitar que el elfo se sintiera amenazado. Zevran tenía su mirada fija en el muchacho, se apeó al igual que la Guarda y se fue tras ella. El resto del grupo bajaron de sus caballos. Alistair sacó su espada y fue tras su amiga.

"AR'DIN NUVENIN NA'DIN!"grito el chico en su idioma.

Elissa sin entender lo que él había dicho, dejó caer sus navajas al suelo poniendo sus manos al aire para mostrarle que se rendía. "Escucha, no vinimos en son de guerra. No queremos tener problemas, solo estamos de paso. Necesitamos cazar para comer"

El muchacho puso su vista sobre Zevran, al ver que era un elfo, bajó su arco.

"Ir Abelas!" dijo el elfo en un tono más bajo. Caminando desde el árbol junto al que se encontraba para llegar a ellos. Zevran enseguida guardó sus navajas.

"Viran se lan'aan?" preguntó el muchacho. Elissa se quedó mirando a Zevran, viendo que el elfo se diriga a él. El pelirubio guardó silencio por varios minutos.

"Sabes hablar otro idioma, que no sea el tuyo?" preguntó Zevran al chico.

"Si"

"Entonces si lograremos entendernos todos mejor"

"Si vinieron a cazar es mejor que para esta area no se acerquen. Creo que saben que todo el bosque Brecilia tiene ojos, no?"

Alistair exhaló y rasco la parte trasera de su cuello. "Creo que después de haberte visto apuntándonos con tu arco, entendemos claramente que el bosque esta lleno de ojos como los tuyos"

"Salgamos de esta area" habló Oghren.

"Disculpanos, no quisimos molestar" dijo Wynne.

"No tienen porque disculparse, entiendo que no supieran nada"

Elissa solo veía a un joven de cabello castaño claro, con unos ojos verdes llenos de inseguridad. Su piel bronceada pintada con algunos tatuajes parecidos a los de su compañero Zevran. Ella lo miraba, en cierta forma le recordaba a su hermano Fergus.

"Iremos hacía allá para pescar algo y nos iremos" habló la Guarda señalando el río que no estaba tan alejado de ellos.

"Bien, Dareth Shiral"

El grupo entero fue directo a sus caballos para ir al río. Las herraduras chocaban contra el suelo, mientras miraban alrededor deseosos de que no fueran a encontrarse con alguien más.

"Este lugar es tan húmedo" decía Sten mientras se bajaba del caballo, tomando una lanza en sus manos.

"Pero es natural y bonito" habló Lelianna caminando hacía el qunari con un saco para transportar lo que pescaran. Alistair fue hacía Elissa para ayudarla bajar del caballo.

"Gracias, no era necesario"

"Sabes que siempre soy así contigo" decía el príncipe sonriendo.

Zevran los observaba en silencio. "La Capilla enseña muy buenos modales" decía el elfo arreglando sus guantes de cuero.

"Claro que si!. Que creías que solo nos enseñaban hacer rezos todo el día al Hacedor?!" preguntó Alistair sarcástico. Lelianna giró su cabeza para mirar al príncipe un poco disgustada.

"Hmmm no, yo solo comentaba mi querido Alistair"

Elissa miraba el rostro del elfo. La calma con la que siempre contestaba. El elfo rodó sus ojos hasta ella, la profundidad de su mirada causaba miles de dudas. La Guarda se preguntaba que estaba pensando en ese momento. Ella quitó su vista de él, aun la desconfianza existía. 

'Fuí parte de su lista negra' 

Elissa se acercó al río y enseguida vio un enorme pez, el cual traspasó con su lanza. "Ya tengo el primero"

Todos pescaban, Morrigan solo los electrocutaba.

"Todos estos peces, pareciera como si se alimentaran de pan y granos" decía Sten viendo cuan gordos se veían. El agua era cristalina, el cielo se reflejaba en ella. Alistair parado junto a la Guarda no lograba enfocarse en los peces al ver como Elissa movía sus pestañas con tanta gracia. Unas pestañas largas, que adornaban unos bellos ojos azul celeste. Wynne miraba a Alistair, sabiendo bien lo que ese par de ojos marrones gritaban en silencio, cada vez que se perdían en la belleza de la Guarda.

"Ya tenemos suficientes, creo que mejor nos vamos" comentó Sten tomando el saco lleno. El grupo estuvo de acuerdo, arreglaron las cosas para subir a sus caballos nuevamente y salir del bosque.

"Son tantos peces, que voy a necesitar más cerveza para hacer una buena digestión" habló Oghren dando palmadas a su abdomen.

"Creo que el Brandy es lo mejor para hacer una muy buena digestión il mio amico" dijo Zevran con algo de arrogancia.

"No pensé que fueramos a pescar tanto en tan poco tiempo" habló Morrigan.

"Cara amica eso se lo debemos a Sten" hablaba Zevran sonriendo.

"Gracias Sten" habló Elissa. El elfo la miró en total silencio. Alistair apretaba las bridas hasta no sentir la sangre de sus manos correr, al ver a Zevran mirando a su amiga tan fijamente.


End file.
